As smartphones, tablets and other mobile devices and associated mobile operating systems have advanced in terms of functionality offered, capability, and adoption in the population at large, businesses and other entities seek to increase their mobile presence. Employees, customers and partners may require access to various business data, resources and applications on the go. As such, businesses and other entities seek to provide mobile applications and support for employees, customers, etc. This typically requires businesses and other entities to build mobile applications from scratch and distribute hard-coded applications to their employees, customers, etc.